Caer conmigo
by anabelclock
Summary: uno puede tropezar pero no importa cuantas veces tropieces, el tropezara también y te ayudara a levantarte y tu a el. serie de relatos /universo humano Morby y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**lo admito :C me encantan este par de mejores amigos, me resultan muy hilarantes y muy tiernos así que haré varios relatos sobre su vida juntos en el parque haber si llego alguna parte **

**los personajes no son míos si no Pops seria el protagonista musculoso y heroico de la seria **

ejem... se hacen presentes parejas tanto homo como hetero ( tal vez mas homo que hetero)pero si te gusta... fuerita de acá se ha dicho

* * *

1-Moretones

Un día tranquilo en el parque nunca fue "normal" más bien era inquietante para todos sus empleados, no explosiones, ningún vórtice o portal de tiempo y espacio, ni rastro de algún ser malvado o extraño, y ni siquiera alguna broma o evento molesto para Benson.

-huuuuuuuuuggg…-se quejó el joven castaño recargándose en el rastrillo de sus manos

-dude, eso no suena como tú- respondió el peliazul cerrando una segunda bolsa de basura llena de hojas, bastante indiferente

-¡HHHUUUUUUUGGGG!...-corrigió el más bajo- ¡este es el día más aburrido de todo el mundo!

-lo se, y hacen como 1000 grados aquí afuera- se hecho la bolsa al hombro para cargarla junto con las otras al bien querido carrito de golf

-¡no es simplemente eso! Ya jugamos todos los videojuegos que teníamos y ya son muy aburridos- siguió a su mejor amigo con el rastrillo en mano

-quieres decir que yo ya eh ganado todos los videojuegos que teníamos ¿y tú ya te cansaste de seguir perdiendo en todos?

-¡cállate! ¡Tú siempre consigues los mejores ítems antes que yo!

-oh vamos, en mario kart es cosa de tomar al azar una de las cajas esas que están por todas partes y conducir en la dirección correcta, no como tu andando contra el trafico

-¡fue culpa de ese maldito pulpo lanza tinta! ¿¡Cómo se supone que gane con la pantalla totalmente negra?!

-blooper -corrigió el más alto mientras tomaba el volante

-¿qué?-pregunto el castaño en el asiento del copiloto

-el pulpo lanza tinta se llama blooper y es más bien un calamar

-¡son lo mismo!-respondió formando una mueca al escuchar la corrección

-¿Qué? Hahaha Bro a veces pienso que dejaste la secundaria demasiado pronto

-¡que te calles!-protesto molesto golpeándole el hombro al peliazul

-¡oye! ¡No Cuando estoy conduciendo!-dio el golpe de regreso al hombro derecho de su amigo

-¡OW!- Rigby había decidido que ya había sido suficiente discusión por el momento y se sobo la área golpeada

Mordecai paro frente a los basureros para dejar las bolsas y luego dirigirse a la casa, el trabajo ya había acabado y los dos siguientes días eran libres para la pareja de amigos

-hey, tal vez deberíamos modernizarnos un poco, jugar con la NES y el nintendo 64 a sido divertido pero admítelo, ninguna de las dos le gana a una x-box o a la play 3

-¿y que me dices de la gamecube y nuestras gameboys?-pregunto el mas bajo

-digamos que la gamecube es igual de divertida que la NES y el 64 pero en las gameboys siempre jugamos pokemon y digamos que ya perdió su gracia la versión que tenemos, de verdad dude, hasta tengo un Metapod nivel 100

-¡Bam! ¡Pero nunca se podría comparar a mi Magikarp nivel 100!

-si se habla de pokemones malos…

-mmhp-mmhp

-mmhp-mmhp-respondio el más alto con una mirada cómplice

-mmhp-mmhp

-mmhp-mmhp

-Mmhp-¡aaAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡¿PERO QUE-Mordecai piso el freno a fondo parando de golpe el carrito

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAN?!

Sin decir nada Mordecai levanto la mirada, tenían a un furioso Benson justamente al frente suyo y si no hubieran frenado posiblemente estaría bajo el carrito. Se miraron mutuamente con expresión de no saber que responder y que si decían alguna estupidez serían despedidos

Rigby sin aviso respondió- ¡estábamos volviendo de barrer las hojas para poder por fin terminar de limpiar la fuente!

Mordecai golpeo al instante el mismo hombro que hace un rato había maltratado, ahora tendrían que limpiar la fuente como trabajo extra y tener que aguantar los asquerosos residuos en ella

-¡OW!

-¡PUES MAS VALE QUE LO HAGAN YA!- su jefe fue a quien sabe dónde para dar el paso al carrito

-idiota-susurro Rigby sobándose nuevamente

* * *

Ya con la fuente vacía solo quedaba tener que limpiarla y dejarla decente pero el olor era tan horrible como las camisas sudadas de Musculoso, limpiaron aproximadamente por dos horas sin mucha platica hasta que terminaron

-¡listo! Ahora solo tenemos que llenarla de agua- anuncio aliviado el peliazul completamente cansado

-¡sí!-Rigby lanzo el balde y los guantes lejos y abrió la llave de la fuente la cual se llenó rápidamente, cuando estuvo al tope el castaño cerro la llave y se sento en la orilla limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-hombre, estas todo sudado ¿Por qué siempre usas manga larga debajo de una polera manga corta?

-no es de tu incumbencia además tu siempre usas esa tonta sudadera azul y yo no te pregunto por que

-pues ahora mismo no la tengo puesta ¡hace demasiado calor!

-pues ¿Por qué no te metes dentro de la fuente y dejas de hacer estúpidas preguntas?

-¿Por qué tu no te metes dentro mejor y admites que estás loco como para llevar eso puesto?

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?!-le lanzo al rostro agua de la fuente

-¡hey!-se molestó y respondió con la misma acción

-¡oye!-Rigby se levantó y tomo el balde lanzando más agua

Mordecai hizo lo mismo

Después de minutos de una pelea con agua Rigby se lanzó contra Mordecai pero en medio del forcejeo tropezó con un balde mandando a Mordecai dentro de la fuente y a Rigby golpearse contra el suelo rasgando parte de la tela del codo y seguido recibiendo el mismo endemoniado balde con un golpe en la cabeza

-AAAHHRRGG-un grito de dolor por parte del más bajo

El peliazul salió de la fuente tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado y sentándose en la orilla. puede que peleen y se causen estos accidentes pero los dos saben cuándo parar con las discusiones. se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y miro a su amigo en la tierra

-Rigby, ¿estás bien?-interrogo el más alto

-si…-respondió desde el suelo

-¿seguro?

El castaño se sentó en la tierra y se llevó una mano al área golpeada de la cabeza, sintió entre sus dedos un líquido caliente y puso su mano ante sus ojos

-no…-respondió mientras la sangre empezaba a bajar por su frente

-mierda…

* * *

Después de subir rápidamente al carrito se dirigieron a la casa, Mordecai ayudo a Rigby a entrar y subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación y sentarlo en el trampolín* había quedado un poco aturdido por los golpes pero aún era consciente de lo que pasaba. El más alto corrió buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la cocina encontrándose con Thomas

-¡hey man! ¿Qué ocurre?

-el idiota de Rigby se golpeó en la cabeza pero no se lo digas a Benson ni a nadie, todo está bajo control- y subió nuevamente junto con su amigo

-¿de acuerdo?- el joven en la cocina quedo un tanto preocupado pero confió en las palabras de Mordecai y prosiguió con limpiar la cocina

-¿aun sangras?-interrogo entrando en la habitación con botiquín en mano y sentándose al su lado buscando algo con que desinfectar

-no tengo la menor idea-respondió encogiéndose de hombros el mas bajo

-argh déjame ver- tomo algodón y alcohol y diviso cerca de la oreja derecha de dónde provenía la sangre

- dios… mira esto solo dolerá un instante, por favor no grites como una niña y alarmes a todos

-si si claro solo hazlo

Apenas hizo contacto en algodón empapado de alcohol sobre la herida el castaño se estremeció soltando un quejido mientras buscaba algo que morder

-¡Rigby!

-¡solo déjame buscar mi almohada!

mordio la almohada para evitar ruido alguno pero siguió quejándose del dolor al ser tratado, Mordecai no dijo mucho al respecto más que un "quieto" y vendo la herida cuando esta lucía un poco mejor y ya no había sangre sobre su amigo además sus manos y parte de la mejilla y el codo

-¿uh? Tu codo también sangra, será mejor que te quites las poleras

Rigby sin meditar mucho se sacó la primera de las dos pero paro en seco cuando tomo el borde de la segunda, no es que le diera vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo al peliazul pero había una cosa que no quería que viera desde hace bastante tiempo

-puedo vendarme solo el codo-dijo disimulando

-deja de decir estupideces apenas sabes usar un parche curita

-¡eso no es verdad!

-además lo podrías empeorar con brillante conocimiento de primeros auxilios

-¡aargh! ¡Calla!- se sacó la polera manchada de tierra y de sangre dejando ver su brazo derecho totalmente moreteado con sus dos tatuajes de "level up" escrito con pixeles en el pecho y un corazón de vida pixeleado como los de los primero juegos de Zelda en el brazo izquierdo y junto con los moretones más abajo estaba el rasguño

-¡Rigby!

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto enfadado

-¡sabía que eras delicado y todo eso, pero nunca pensé que dejarte los golpes era tan fácil!

-¡fue Skyps!

-¡Si hubiera sido Skips ya estaría muerto!

-¡aarrgghhh!-hundió el rostro en su almohada y luego la lanzo para buscar una nueva polera en los cajones

-¡oye! Aun no te curo el codo, solo ven y deja de quejarte-Mordecai vendo el codo después de limpiar y tomo del botiquín y una crema la cual intento aplicar a los moretones pero el castaño no se dejo

-¡eso no me ayudara con mi brazo!-lo miro fastidiado

-mira… lo siento, no debería golpearte en el brazo pero es que… simplemente nunca pensé que te causara esto y no es bueno hacerle esto a tu mejor amigo… ¿sabes?

Rigby se sonrojo un tanto, nunca se le cruzo por la mente todos los cuidados que le había dado Mordecai desde que se conocieron y eso le pareció tierno… un tanto extrañado pero tierno

-no hay problema Bro, además no eres tú siempre, algunos de estos moretones son estupideces

-¿cómo caerte de la escalera por apresurarte mucho?

-…-frunció el ceño y se apartó a los cajones pero el más alto tomo su mano

-broma- sonrió

Y el más bajo se volvió a sonrojar

-dude ¿estás bien?

-sí, bueno ahora lo estoy, solo déjame ponerme algo y vamos a jugar videojuegos

-ok… ¡pero esto no se significa que te de el player 1!-y salió corriendo de la habitación al sofá

-¡HEY!.

* * *

***el trampolín es mucho mas grande que el original _  
_**

**Gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto si el colegio me lo permite**

**sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡buenas!**

**un recordatorio de que regular show no es mio ni los personajes **

**y un agradecimiento por los ****comentarios 3 suben mucho el animo **

2- el sabor del café

Aunque no tuvieran mucho tiempo ese día siempre se daban el tiempo para beber una buena taza de café cargado junto con Margater y eileen, usualmente siempre piden café doble para los dos, pero de en vez en cuando deciden por café latte o se daban el gusto con un cappuchino

-¿alguna vez han oído sobre el mocha?-pregunto Eileen en cuanto los diviso en la mesa dispuesto a comer y beber

-¿mocha?-repitieron al mismo tiempo

-¡es un nuevo café que servimos! consiste de café con chocolate, leche y espuma-dijo entusiasmada la joven mesera

-no lo sé Eileen, después de esto tenemos que ir a cortar el césped y ayudar en el jardín de rosas. Anoche nos desvelamos jugando video juegos y necesitamos algo que nos mantenga bien despierto

-huuuuuuug… valió la pena quedarse hasta las 4 de la madrugada jugando Spy vs. Spy*-dijo el castaño con el rostro en la mesa

-igual te vencí con el Spy blanco, digamos que el negro no es lento es simplemente que tú lo haces más lento- dijo el peli azul sonriendo de lado

-arhg es ese estúpido player 2, si yo hubiera sido el Spy blanco habría ganado además el Spy negro siempre muere primero

-Rigby, siempre mueres primero en todos los juegos

-¡cállate y ordena! Muero por café

-okey, okey, Eileen pediremos dos cafés dobles por favor

-estupendo ¡Margaret se los trae al instante!- dijo la mesera mientras se alejaba con las ordenes bastante feliz

Rigby se enderezo y estiro los brazos al cielo sintiendo los 23 años encima o tal vez simplemente eran los resortes del trampolín quien lo tenían adolorido, últimamente es sueño ha sido algo inalcanzable para el durmiendo en aquella improvisada cama.

-aaaaaahhhh-suspiro Mordecai mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara-¿no crees que margaret debe saber a café?

-¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto con una mueca subiendo los codos a la mesa

-¿nunca has notado que ella huele a café? Sus labios deben saberlo también

-dude, lo que huele a café es la cafetería, ella siempre tiene el hedor de otro hombre encima

El más alto de los dos iba a golpear limpiamente el brazo del más bajo pero paro en seco al recordar los moretones causados por el abuso de golpes seguidos, así que decidió que lo golpearía cuando en verdad metiera la pata y se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Mordecai! ¡Rigby! Tengo sus cafés-saludo Margaret acercándose a los chicos poniendo a Mordecai automáticamente nervioso

-h-hola Margaret ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto el peli azul

-¡alegre de la vida! Ayer mi novio Harry y yo fuimos al cine a ver Bigfoot una de las mejores películas de terror ¿y ustedes como se encuentran?

-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugg…muerto…-dijo con tono molesto hacia la joven peliroja

-de maravilla-dijo disimulando una sonrisa pero por dentro gritaba y maldecía al novio de la peliroja

Incluso Rigby podía escuchar sus pensamientos a la perfección, dio un rápido soplido a su café y bebió a fondo dejando que la amargura lo invadiera y le despertara como un balde de agua fría

-bueno chicos, yo me voy, esta tarde iré a pasear al parque con Harry así que puede que nos encontremos, bye-y se fue dejando a los dos chicos acomplejados y molestos

-HUUUUUGG ¡ahora tengo que soportar a ese idiota en el parque!-el peli azul pego la cabeza contra la mesa

-ahora tengo que soportarte a ti soportando a ese idiota ((y a esa perra))-pensó rápidamente el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada

Mordecai se levantó de la mesa bebiendo su café de un trago y dejando su parte que la cuenta sobre la mesa

-vamos, terminemos el césped rápido para ir a jugar videojuegos en la casa-dijo mientras caminaba a la salida

Rigby dejo su parte sobre la mesa y siguió al más alto hasta que llego a la puerta y escucho la voz de Eileen.

-¡Rigby! ¡Espera! quería darte esto, es un regalo de la cafetería- explico y le dio un café mocha para llevar-espero que te guste- dijo sonriendo amigablemente

-¡gracias! Nos vemos mañana-y el joven se fue

* * *

Era bastante obvio lo que sentía la mesera por el castaño pero para su desgracia la joven empezó a sospechar ya hace un tiempo sobre los sentimientos de Rigby hacia alguien más, ella simplemente se esperaba que estuviera equivocada pero por lo que vio con la reacción de Rigby era obvio que no le agradaba Margaret pero…¿Por qué? Creía que sabía la respuesta pero no estaba segura de querer saberla

Ya en el parque los dos amigos trabajaban arduamente bajo el sol intentando cortar el césped decentemente para que Benson no les fuera a gritar aquel día más de lo que ya les había gritado por la mañana cuando desencadenaron otro suceso paranormal y destructivo con musculoso y Thomas.

Ellos simplemente despertaron a otro jodido espíritu lleno de venganza y odio el cual destruyo todo a su paso, menos el césped para su desgracia

-¿Rigby de donde sacaste eso?-interrogo el más alto apuntando al café en las manos de su amigo

-regalo de Eileen es… mocha creo que dijo

-¿y cómo sabe? No recuerdo haber probado ese café

Rigby dio un sorbo al café y se maravilló con el sabor de este.

-dudeeeeee ¡esto sabe a felicidad!-anuncio mientras alzaba el vaso

-¡déjame probar!

-¡no amigo! Consigue el tuyo

-¿por qué?

-porque si bebes del mismo vaso técnicamente es un beso lo que también estás haciendo

Mordecai se sonrojo por la precipitada respuesta de su amigo- haha-se puso un tanto nervioso

-¿Qué?-pregunto el más bajo

-no es eso por lo que no me quieres dar, es porque te da asco y miedo las babas-dijo recuperando la compostura

-¡mientes! ¡No me dan asco ni miedo!

-pruébalo-lo miro desafiante

-huuugg-suspiro y le tendió el café al más ato

El peli azul tomo del vaso sintiendo la misma sensación de satisfacción que había tenido el castaño y un escalofrió por la espalda. "técnicamente estoy besando a Rigby" pensó para sí mismo y se sonrojo

-Dudeeeeeeeeeeeeee uno de los mejores cafés que eh probado- dijo mientras disimulaba y le regresaba el vaso rápidamente

Y era verdad, el café sabia a felicidad pero sabía mejor con aquel toque de "beso"

* * *

_** *Spy vs. Spy ademas de ser uno de los segmentos de la serie mad fue un juego de NES bastante genial **_**_opinión _**

**gracias por leer **

**y dios quiere subiré pronto XD **

**sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado **

**besos! :33**


	3. Chapter 3

_**regular show no es mio ni los personajes**_

_**se hacen presentes parejas tanto homo como hetero **_

_**advertencia: en este capitulo hay morby ligero (hehe) **_

_**y comenzamos **_

3- películas bobas besos tontos

_La pareja corrió entre lágrimas y aullidos que decían desesperadamente el nombre de su amante_

_Todo sucedió en cámara lenta...muy lenta_

_Hasta que la mujer horrible del vestido sucio grito_

_-¡apresúrate idiota!_

_-ya voy cariño-dijo intimidado el hombre vestido de astronauta corriendo a la velocidad de la luz_

_Y juntos unieron sus labios aguantando la respiración. En ese momento una ola gigante se les lanzo encima mojándolos de agua salada y tirándolos sobre la arena de la blanca playa llena de turistas._

Sobre el telón se divisó un breve "fin" dando por terminada la película denominada a 48 oscares

-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggg- se escuchó a coro la pareja de amigos mientras estos se derrumbaban más de lo que estaban sobre los asientos

-la peor película de la vida amigo-anuncio Rigby

-haha si fue una pésima idea venir a verla ¿quién paga por ver esta porquería?-pregunto el peli azul

-yo- dijo musculoso

-así recuérdanos por que vinimos contigo a ver una película tan mala

- porque necesito más recursos románticos para Starla, se está poniendo un tanto exigente y dice que el macdonals es algo anticuado para las citas

-¿por eso vinimos?-se quejó el más bajo

-sí, además ella me dijo que necito besar mejor si quiere que yo siga siendo su hombre musculoso y ella mi mujer musculosa

-podría conseguirse un hombre musculoso de verdad-dijo sin pensar el castaño recibiendo un golpe en el hombro-OW-se quejo adolorido

-¿un beso? ¡Musculoso ese beso fue el único de toda esa asquerosa película y fue obviamente falso!

-falsas tus posibilidades de estar con Margaret-respondió desafiante Musculoso

Mordecai gruño mientras veía como Rigby contenía la risa

-esa mesera se consigue novio cada 5 segundos, hasta tienes más posibilidades con Rigby que con ella

La expresión de risa del castaño cambio a una de nervios mal disimulado por el sonrojo en sus mejillas junto con las del peli azul

-c-¡CALLATE!

-salgamos de este basurero- dijo musculoso mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba entre las filas de asientos

Rigby y Mordecai intercambiaron una mirada de nervio pesimamente oculto y se levantaron rápidamente dejando el lugar completamente solo.

* * *

-huuug incluso musculoso ya tiene a su media naranja- el más alto se lanzó sobre su cama mientras se cubría sus ojos con su brazo

De regreso a la casa habían pasado brevemente a la cafetería para pedir dos cafés mochas pero los pidieron para llevar a causa de que ya eran altas horas de la noche y justamente Margaret salía del lugar con un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto, guapo, tan bien formado y elegantemente vestido con un traje de astronauta

Rigby no sentía sueño alguno a pesar de ser las 2 de la mañana, con el café tomado de un solo trago se sentía como nuevo y se disponía a jugar video juegos o ver tele basura de aquellas horas, pero por lo que podía ver de su amigo sobre la cama dándole la espalda pensó en cambiar de planes para dejarlo dormir y no molestarlo tanto con el ruido de la televisión

Abrió la ventana y subió al techo con sus audífonos colgando del cuello y su reproductor de música en la mano, se sentó juntando las rodillas a su pecho y encendiendo la música mientras veía toda la ciudad

Era una de las ventajas de vivir en aquella casa tan desastrosa con sus empleados y jefes. La vista era hermosa y la luna entera estaba en su más alto punto sobre los edificios y su luz junto con las estrellas cuales brillaban y se lucían con su blanca luz sobre el cielo pintado de negro.

Pocas veces era las que subía solo aquel lugar y se sentaba tranquilamente a hacer lo que fuera, una vez fue para llorar, otra para fumar un poco lo cual era muy extraño de él, pero la mayoría de aquellas pocas veces siempre estaba con su bien querido y casi hermano peli azul.

El pensamiento se le había cruzado todos los días desde que se hirió torpemente en la fuente, aproximadamente tres semanas. Y cada vez que meditaba sobre aquello un sentimiento no reconocido se le hacía más presente y de un momento para otro miraba a su mejor amigo con otros ojos... algo más que fraternal, algo más enfermo y loco

Amor.

Debía estar loco, enfermo, drogado o golpeado pensaba, pero en aquel momento lo reconoció del todo coloreando su rostro de carmín

**Something_ About Us-Daft Punk_**

**_It might not be the right time_**

Una de sus bandas favoritas con Mordecai las cueles casi siempre escuchaba. Abrazo sus piernas y toco sus rodillas con la frente

**_I might not be the right one_**

Ahora solo le quedaba sufrir por el sentimiento ya que no creía que pudiera ser saciado con alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo

**_But there's something about us I want to say_**

Sintió como alguien le sacaba uno de los audífonos y se acomodaba junto a el

**_Cause there's something between us anyway_**

Sintió el corazón late con pasión

**_I might not be the right one_**

El castaño ya sabía de quien se trataba.

**_It might not be the right time_**

Levanto la vista una vez más a la ciudad

**_But there's something about us I've got to do_**

Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con el peli azul y el otro de sus audífonos puestos

**_Some kind of secret I will share with you_**

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del peli azul suspirando

**_I need you more than anything in my life_**

¿Y si Mordecai no lo amaba tanto como Rigby a el? ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?

**_I want you more than anything in my life_**

Sintió como el brazo del más alto pasaba por sus hombros y lo acorrucaba más contra el

**_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_**

Nunca podría ser lo mismo sin él, pero a estas alturas...

**_I love you more than anyone in my life_**

Uno deja de pensar y hace lo que siente que debe hacer.

Se separó de Mordecai en otro suspiro y se le quedo viendo de frente...callado, paciente como si estuviera esperando algo o pensando en algo.

Sin nada que decir el castaño se acercó lo suficiente como para romper el espacio personal del peli azul y toda barrera de amistad para unir sus labios con los suyos y sentir todo lo que nunca había sentido

Casi al instante Mordecai correspondió al beso moviendo los labios buscando más de ese dulce sabor a café. Subió sus manos a los hombros del castaño atrayéndolo más a él y aprovechando la cercanía de profundizar

Rigby cerro los ojos. Además de tantos sentimientos en su cabeza encontró un cargamento de millones de preguntas y dudas...pero la confusión le duro poco ya que Mordecai había pasado la lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca ¿y que podía pensar Rigby en ese momento? él había comenzado con aquel beso después de todo

Permitió que la lengua del alto entrara apasionadamente recorriendo cada espacio en su boca provocando un gemido por parte del más bajo, un provocador y dulce sonido que le fascino al peli azul el cual recostó sobre el tejado al castaño y salió de la boca para recorrer el cuello mordiendo ligeramente la piel

En aquel momento ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que el castaño sintió un crujir y precipitadamente se levantó de golpe haciendo a un lado a peli azul y casi perdiendo el equilibrio ¿el techo había crujido? ¿Rompieron algo? vio como unas cuantas tejas se salían de su lugar y caían por un hueco donde se había roto parte del techo, con tanto peso cedió y casi llevándose a los dos jóvenes por el nuevo agujero que provocaron

Benson los mataría si se llegaba enterar

Intercambiaron miradas estupefactas de sorpresa y cuidadosamente entraron a su habitación por la ventana, en cuanto estuvieron adentro volvieron mirarse uno al otro pero esta vez con nervios y vergüenza, nunca podía faltar aquel rojo ardiendo en las caras de ambos.

-e-eejem hmmp yo diría que ya e-es algo tarde y bueno...

-si... d-demasiado t-t-tarde *cof*...

Intentaron romper el incómodo silencio

Mordecai suspiro pesadamente y quitándose la sudadera y acercándose a Rigby, le tomo la mano y tironeo a su cama

El más bajo se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y fue abrazado en la cama por el alto cayendo en un sueño profundo y recuperador

* * *

**_No fue culpa mía! Culpen al techo!_**

**_Aun no estoy muy segura si hacer lemon o no, pienso que soy desastrosa con estas cosas y ni se si hice bien esta parte de enrollar a los personajes. Agradecería su opinión al respecto haber que les pareció y que piensan._**

**_Gracias por lo comentarios. Estaré corrigiendo algunos errores anteriores. Sin mas_**

**_sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado _**

**_Café y abrazo! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Morby **_

_**y los personajes no son **_**_míos_**

* * *

4- amar es para idiotas

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO PASO CON EL TECHO?!- la cara roja y gritos histéricos solo podían ser de Benson ardiendo de furia, tanto que mando a llamar a todos los empleados del parque y sentarlos en la escalera justo bajo la ruptura del techo hasta que se supieran los responsables aunque Benson les gritara solo a Rigby y Mordecai en la cara

El joven castaño se cubrió con las manos mientras recordaba como habían roto el techo por accidente en la noche con su mejor amigo, en cambio Mordecai se rascaba el cuello y se mordía el labio

-mira, Benson nosotros...- Mordecai intento encontrar una explicación

-¡¿USTEDES QUE?!¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON ALLA ARRIBA?!

-n-n-¡nada!-Rigby tomo la mano de Mordecai y se levantó al frente de su jefe-¡como sea nosotros lo arreglaremos no te preocupes!-dijo precipitadamente

Benson quedo boquiabierto, iba a responderles pero sintió la mano de Skyps sobre su hombro y giro recibiendo una mirada " ya es suficiente", este solo soltó un gruñido intentado no golpear a nadie.

-¡no me importa cómo!¡pero reparen el techo!¡si no... ¡Están despedidos!-y se fue

Rigby suspiro aliviado mientras Mordecai se sonrojaba violentamente sintiendo la mano del más bajo entrelazada con la suya, el castaño se percató de lo que había hecho y la soltó sintiendo como el nervio le venía encima

-¡perdón Bro!

-nah descuida-sonrió de lado el peli azul

-ejem-se aclaró la voz el alvino musculoso delante suyo-no les pediré "detalles" de lo que hicieron ayer en el techo pero solo quiero que no vuelvan a hacer esas cosas ahí-y se fue saltando como de costumbre como casi todos los empleados que habían (pero caminando)

-¿qué? ¿lo sabe?- dijo sonrojado más de lo que estaba el peli azul

-hablemos mejor de estas cosas después-el castaño se giró a ver el techo-ahora... ¿cómo reparamos el techo?

-yo iré por la caja de herramientas y algo de madera, tu espérame dentro de la habitación.

.

* * *

después de 5 horas de intentar remediar lo roto en el techo volvieron a entrar por la ventana a la habitación. Sudorosos y tan cansados se encontraban que apenas al entrar se lanzaron a sus camas soltando un "hhuuuuuuuuuugg" a coro

¿y ahora qué? se suponía que era su día libre pero el cansancio los atormentaba a no levantarse ni nada, los video juegos podían esperar

-oye Rigby-dijo el peli azul desde su cama

-¿eh?

-bueno... yo me preguntaba... si nosotros podíamos seguir con "eso"

-¿eh? ¿y que era "eso"?-pregunto inocente el más bajo

-dude, ya sabes "eso"... no me digas que ya se te olvido lo que estábamos haciendo anoche

Rigby se sorprendió-¿te refieres que quieres... seguir... haciendo...

-¡no! ¡no eso no!-dijo precipitadamente el peli azul levantándose-quiero decir...-camino

el más bajo se levantó de su trampolín y se acercó al más alto con los brazos cruzados sin entender mucho, se armó en su cabeza una lucha ya que nuevamente habian aparecido las dudas para atormentarlo y entre ellas unas cuantas inseguridades pero todo se disipo de golpe cuando el oji azul lo tomo de los brazos y lo empujo suavemente contra la muralla y le daba un timido beso antes de separarce unos cuantos centimetros

el castaño pestañeo unas cuantas veces con la cara carmin

-me refiero a estar contigo, salir contigo, Rigby

-¿cómo podemos salir si nunca me lo has pedido? y apenas ayer nosotros...- su corazón empezó a latir con descontrol

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto sin mucho rascándose detrás del cuello para disimular el nervio

-sí, bueno, claro seria genial, cool ¿porque no?- dijo nervioso casi al instante pero a la vez feliz de la vida

-cool- el más alto desvió la mirada por unos segundos

-hey-llamo

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿podemos seguir con "esto"?-pregunto tímidamente

-¿te refieres a "esto"?

Mordecai sonrió de lado sabiendo perfectamente a de lo que hablaban, se acercó para juntar sus labios con los del bajo nuevamente pero esta vez un beso más largo y apasionado mientras se pegaban, Rigby paso los brazos por el cuello del más alto mientras profundizaba sin permiso el beso pero al peli azul le encanto aquel gesto y paso sus brazos por la cintura de este, se separaron pocos segundos sin aliento para poder a acomodarse mejor eh intercambiar miradas.

-¿y qué pasa con Margaret?-pregunto molesto el bajo

-nunca dije que la amara, fue una distracción de quien más me importaba para no andar por ahí y azotarte contra la pared en un descontrol apasionado

-¡¿Qué tú que?!

-yo... quería ser más que un amigo para ti desde años

El castaño iba a responder pero el peli azul mordió sus labios y bajo descaradamente por el cuello mordisqueando y llevándolo a la cama a sus espaldas

-¡ah! ¡hey eso dolió!

-no es mi culpa que seas exquisito y adorable

-¡no digas eso! suenas como esas típicas parejas tontas que se andan besuqueando por todas partes

-¡pero si estábamos a punto de tirar en el techo!

El castaño no pudo evitar reír bastante fuerte contagiando al peli azul

-dude, se escucha demasiado extraño haha

El más alto lo empujo a la cama y cayó encima aprovechando de seguir saboreando su boca con deseo y pasar una mano por debajo de su camisa soltando una risa picara. Rigby se había estremecido al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo por debajo de la ropa que llevaba, pero aquello le provocaba un placer bastante nuevo para este y sin más bajo lentamente sus manos de la espalda del peli azul acariciando por debajo de la cintura mientras se dejaba desvestir por el más alto.

Llego un momento en que prenda por prenda se fueron desasiendo hasta quedar ambos en boxers arriba de la cama, sintiendo caricias, toqueteando a su gusto, y soltando uno que otro gemido, pronto Rigby se había quedado entre las piernas de Mordecai y se atrevió a acercar sus manos a la orillas de la ropa interior del otro PERO paro en seco cuando escucho el sonido de la radio en el piso junto con los jeans del peli azul

estos dos soltaron un quejido a coro y Mordecai tomo la radio del piso sin salir de la cama y contesto aclarando su respiración agitada

-¿qué?- pregunto con prisa

-Mordecai, ¿terminaron de una vez el techo?

-sí, sí, está terminado ¿porque?-pregunto con indiferencia

-a causa de que iré a ver el techo y si no está reparado como ustedes dicen ¡dense por despedidos!-el peli azul colgó lanzando la radio a donde fuera con fastidio y suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre la cama

-hhhuuug que molesto- se derribó sobre el pecho del más alto

- nadie puede tirar tranquilo en esta casa, ¿por dónde quedamos?

Rigby se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y de repente entro en la confusión, prácticamente nunca había estado con un hombre y no sabía muy bien cómo tratar esos "asuntos" entre ellos dos

-eh perdón, me perdí, como demonios...yo...- levanto las manos en duda

Mordecai simplemente se sentó la cama mirándolo con sorpresa-después discutimos eso, Benson llegara en cualquier momento y si nos ve así...

-sí, sí, solo devuélveme mis pantalones por favor

-pelea por ellos – y sonrió

* * *

_** gracias por los comentarios! y gracias por leer, espero que aya sido de su agrado**_

_**pero aquí tampoco se si quedo bien el enrollar y esas cosas, si quisieran darme algún consejo seria bien recibido **_

_**y sigan culpando al techo**_

_**(ejem chica otaku y sister bakawai... nadie se salva del yaoi, nadie...XD)**_

_**(lady-pervert-2201, el lemon... no se como hacerlo así que pa otro capitulo, pero prometo que sera pronto! :3)**_

_**(Eye'sMoon,muchas gracias X3)  
**_

_**sugerencia~comentarios~todo es aceptado **_


End file.
